New Child
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: It is about...err...I don't want to give any spoilers, JUST READ THE STORY,DAMMIT!Rated T for language.


~Kisame's POV~

I was sitting on the couch next to Deidara, who was complaining about how obnoxious Tobi was being this morning. I turned the page in my book I borrowed from Itachi, who seems to be the only person who reads in this organization. Then I heard someone knocking on the door to the base, curious as to whom it was, Deidara immediately stopped talking and glanced over to it.

"Oi, un. Go see who it is, yeah." Deidara whispered next to me, nudging my side with his elbow. I sighed, marking my place and putting down my book. I walked over to the door and swung it open to show nothing, that was until I looked down, and there I saw a hand-woven basket with a blanket over it and a small slip of paper, what made me look down though, was a small whimper coming from the basket. I leant down and picked up the slip of paper, opening it up and reading the short note written in neat cursive;

Please take care of my child; I leave her in your care as of you to care for her well. Her name is Arata; I hope she isn't any trouble to you.

Sincerely,

A.

~Third person POV~

Kisame reread the letter once more, and then thought to himself, 'why would a woman leave her child in **our** care? Could this be some kind of mistake?' Kisame then let go of the slip of paper, letting it fly away in the mid-summer breeze. Yes, it was July, July 14th to be exact. He then leant down again to brush away the blanket covering the basket, to see a little 1 year-old girl with curly honey-brown locks and jade-green eyes on the verge of crying. 'So, this is Arata, huh?' Thought Kisame, Deidara came walked over, curious as to what was keeping Kisame, because to him he didn't see anyone out there, because the bottom of Kisame's cloak was hiding little Arata from his view.

"Who's this, un?" Deidara asked, squeezing a peek from the side of Kisame's fore-arm, since Kisame was about two feet taller than the Iwa-nin. Kisame carefully bent over and picked up the little girl, who was now starting to fall asleep.

"Her name is Arata." Kisame said, rocking the poor girl in his arms.

"Arata, un?" Deidara asked, confirming his pronunciation with himself out loud.

"Yeah, we should take her to Pein-sama to see what he wants to do with her." Kisame said, and started to walk down a long hallway.

"W-wait for me, un!" Deidara exclaimed, chasing after the shark man. Kisame simply ignored the Iwa and kept walking, letting Deidara catch up to him on his own, when Deidara had caught up to him, his pace barely faltered, because the shark man's legs were much longer and his pace was quick. They walked to the end of the hallway and up some winding staircase to Pein's office. Kisame knocked on the door to Pein's office, which was answered with a simple 'Hn'. Kisame slowly opened the door and walked in, Deidara right behind him.

"Pein-sama, this girl was outside the base's door, there was a note on top of the basket she was in, and it said that her name was Arata." Kisame explained, rocking the girl in his arms again.

"Was there any hint as to who left the child there?" Pein asked his Rinnegan scanning over the child.

"Yes, the note said it was from A, but that was it." Kisame responded.

"Hmmm, Konan, do a check on anyone who could be a possibility, and you two, the child shall be staying in your room, Kisame, and Deidara, you go clean out Sasori's room so Arata can stay there." Pein ordered.

"But-" Deidara tried to argue, because he didn't want some little girl staying in Sasori's old room, even if he was dead, but Pein shot him a glare, and he kept quiet about it.

"Ok, Pein-sama." Kisame said, bowing with the girl still in his arms. Kisame then left, Deidara right on his tail and looking at the floor, depressed.

Kisame went to his room and gently set Arata down on his bed to sleep. He glanced at her and smiled, his shark-like teeth showing. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; he wondered for a second what she was dreaming about, then started to think about how he was going to get her a bed of her own, and some toys. 'Maybe I could have the others pitch in' Kisame thought, looking down at the hard stone floor in thought.

~In Sasori's Room~

'I can't believe Pein-sama is having me clean out Sasori's room, he knows how much I care for him, well, at least this way I can keep all his stuff for myself and not let Kakuzu sell it, I'm surprised he hasn't already, considering how long Sasori-danna has been gone.' Deidara thought to himself, packing up Sasori's stuff.

"Hi sempai, Tobi was looking for you, and you weren't in your room, so I thought I'd look here!" Tobi exclaimed, bursting into the room. "Sempai looks depressed; does sempai want to talk to Tobi about it?" The hyper good boy asked, slightly tilting his head to the side a he bent down beside his sempai, trying to see his face. "Move the curtain…" (Sorry danna, couldn't resist XD) Tobi said, pulling Deidara's bangs back and giggling.

"Get out, Tobi, un!" Deidara shouted, swatting Tobi's hand away and pointing towards the door.

"Fine, sempai doesn't have to talk about it, sempai can be all emo like his danna." Tobi said, placing his hands on his hips.

"What did you say about my danna?" Deidara growled, clenching his fist.

"I said that he's emo sempai." Tobi repeated, smirking under his mask. He knew he was getting to him.

"Don't talk about my danna that way! I'll blow you to hell, un!" Deidara shouted, eyes flaming in anger.

"D-Deidara-sempai is scary when he's angry!" Tobi exclaimed, running away like a scared puppy.


End file.
